The Decision
by KittyGreene
Summary: With the weight of Padmé's almost certain death on Anakin's mind, he is faced with a choice. And this decision will change the fate of the entire universe. How will he choose, to go to the dark side, or to stay to the light? It's the decision that changed everything.
1. Chapter 1 (08-01 12:34:38)

Welcome to my collab story with @emmaisdafawesomeboss on Wattpad, this is her story idea, written out and edited by me. I have permission, don't worry.

This story spans both the clone wars and rebels, so not all the characters could be listed.

I hope you enjoy.

The Nightmare

Darkness and shadows faded in between bursts of light. He could see her face, she was screaming. Agony contorted her face into an ugly, heartbreaking sight. His beautiful wife being torn apart from the inside. And he felt that it was all his fault.

She gripped Anakin's good arm in her hand, her nails digging into his skin as she wailed, her eyes squeezed shut. Her head whipped back as she let out the loudest scream tonight.

"Anakin!"

"It's okay, Padmé, I'm right here. Hold on, everything will be okay."

She screamed again, her voice piercing through his soul, and his chest began to ache. He couldn't bear to watch her suffer. Her grip tightened, and sharp pain raced through him.

Suddenly, it was all gone. He bolted upwards, sitting straight up in the bed. The silk sheets flew off of his upper body, and the cold air made him shiver. Unconsciously, Anakin reached out for her. Warm skin let him know that she was still there, that she never died in childbirth. He let out a breath of relief, and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. His beautiful wife.

Cold air shocked Anakin as he moved away from the warm bed. He couldn't sleep anyway. He grabbed a soft silk robe from the hanger, and slid it on.

The living area of her house was always lit, even in the middle of the night. Tiny lanterns gleamed on the walls, and small lights glittered in the canopy. Her balcony beckoned with its cool night air. He stood with perfect posture, his hands behind his back. For a moment, he sook peace, and closed his eyes.

He sensed her presence before she said anything.

"Ani? Are you alright?" She shivered, clutching her robe to herself, her arms folded across her chest.

"I'm fine, Padmé. You should go back and get some rest."

"How long is it going to take for us to be honest with each other," she asked incredulously.

His heart sank. He didn't want to tell her what he dreamt. But she was his wife.

"I had a bad dream," He said, his shoulders slouched. He felt ashamed that he worried so much.

"About?"

"Death, people I love dying. Like the ones I used to have about my mother. Except, this time, it was about you."

She looked at him, her eyes pleading for a straight answer.

"You die in childbirth," Anakin forced out.

She stared back at him, trembling. Fear gripped her entire body. "And the baby?"

"I don't know," he choked. She drew him close to her, taking him in her arms. He rested his head on hers, clutching her close. It took him a moment to collect himself. "Don't worry," he said. "It was only a dream." On the inside he knew that it was not just a dream, that last time this happened he lost his mother forever. He couldn't let it happen again. And he wouldn't allow it to happen, ever.

When Padmé awoke, Anakin was gone. For a moment, she was filled with frustration. She always told him to wake her, but he never did. She pulled the covers of her bed off of herself and moved to the closet to get dressed. Her new extra weight was an obstacle when picking clothing, and concealing the father was even harder.

Speaking of the baby, her thoughts now turned to the darker. What about his dream? Last time, it came true right in front of him. Could it happen again? Was Padmé going to die? She contemplated the possibilities while sliding into a satin gown and tying on her adornments of forest green and cool silver.

What about the baby? Would the baby survive? Or would they both die? Anakin hadn't answered her, and it was all that was on her mind. Dormé, her handmaiden came in to help her, tying and clipping adornments, adjusting dress, choosing shoes, and doing her hair while Padmé stroked her belly with her fingers. She could feel the baby, kicking, reminding her that it was still alive. That was all the strength she needed as she moved forward with her day. She had a senate meeting anyway.

Evening came, and Anakin was summoned to talk privately with the chancellor. At the moment, Palpatine was in the largest theater in the city, watching the acrobatics show, so Anakin decided to meet him there. The building was a hubbub of life and color, with bright reds and greens in intricate designs, each telling a different story. Large red carpets were laid out on the deck of the building, and they led all the way up the stone staircases and into the building. Anakin took a deep breath and plunged into the crowd. He was hit by a wall of noise, but somehow he was able to quiet his mind and find the right booth.

Sitting with the chancellor were his friends, his bodyguards and his speaker, all of them peacefully watching the show. Gracefully, Anakin drifted over to them and got down on one knee next to Palpatine's chair.

"Ah," Palpatine said, "Anakin. I've been expecting you." With a complete change of tone he turned to his bodyguard. "Leave us," he said in a deep, dark voice, before he turned to Anakin again. "I understand you need a bit of help."

"Yes, well..." He drifted off. "I've been having these dreams. Like the ones I told you about, the ones I used to get about my mother."

"Yes," he replied. "And you have been getting them again?"

Anakin nodded.

"And who is the subject this time?"

"Someone very close to me."

Palpatine sighed. "Have you ever heard the legend of Darth Plagueis the Wise?"

Anakin shook his head.

"It's not a tale the Jedi would tell you," Palpatine responded. "A long time ago, there was a very powerful Sith Lord. He was so powerful, in fact, that he could influence the midichlorians to create life! He was so wise, that he could even stop the people he loved from dying." He said the last word as a child would sing a song.

Anakin was completely captivated by this story. He hung on every word coming from Palpatine's mouth.

"He was so powerful, there was no one who could defeat him. And he took this knowledge and passed it down to his apprentice, and taught him everything he knew. But his apprentice was treacherous and murdered him while he slept. It's ironic, isn't it? He could stop those he cared about from dying, but in the end he couldn't save himself."

Anakin's eyes darkened. "Is there a way to learn this power?"

Palpatine scoffed. "Not from a Jedi."

Story Thanks to Emmaisdafawesomeboss


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-Wan

The show ended, and Anakin went back to the temple for some clarity. So many things were on his mind. There was a way to save her, he knew this, but he had no way of learning it. A long hallway extended in front of him, red carpet laid against sand-colored marble. Dusty busts of heads and floral decorations accented the tall pillars which flowed upwards into towering arches. Wide staircases with intricate handles marked the entrances to separate classrooms and meditation rooms. Jedi in dust-colored cloaks roamed the hallways, exchanging pleasantries.

One familiar Jedi took notice of Anakin.

"Anakin," Obi Wan called. He flashed his signature smile and trotted over to Anakin.

Anakin tried to smile back, or even look up at his former master, but he couldn't.

"You look troubled." Obi Wan placed his hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Is everything alright?"

"Of course," Anakin stuttered. "I'm just a little tired. Somehow, he gained the strength to look at his master, and saw the concern on his face.

"I'm about to leave to Utapau," Obi Wan said.

"Oh."

"Is there anything you want to talk to me about?"

Anakin felt sick. He did need to talk to Obi Wan, but that meant revealing his relationship with Padmé. Would his master accept him? Would he be cast off? He needed someone to confide in, and Obi Wan was the closest thing to a father he had ever had.

"Actually, yes," he said, clenching his fists. "But we have to talk somewhere private."

"Of course," Obi Wan replied, "come with me."

Obi Wan led Anakin to an empty meditation room. He closed the blinds, locked the door, and sat down, cross-legged on one of the circular chairs.

"What's wrong?"

Anakin hesitated. "You must promise me that this conversation never leaves this room."

"Of course, Anakin." Obi Wan was sincere. "What is it?"

With a deep breath, Anakin asked. "Is it possible to save someone from dying?"

"Not that I know of, why?"

Anakin hesitated again. Should he tell him? Was it safe? Or would he lose his closest friend?

"Do you remember when you were captured on Geonosis?"

"Yes," Obi Wan replied. "You and Padmé came to save me." He smiled. "She turned out to be a better escape artist than you ever were."

Anakin chuckled. "Yeah. She still is."

He paused.

"You wanted to ask me about a memory?"

"No," Anakin sighed. "See, after that battle, Padmé and I decided to get married. We have been for three years."

Obi Wan was unsurprised. "I should have expected this. Is that baby... Yours?"

"Yes," Anakin answered. "But that's not what's concerning."

"Go on," Obi Wan pleaded.

Anakin took a breath. "See I used to have these dreams about my mother, before she died. I'd see her suffering, and then she'd die right in front of me."

"You've been having these dreams again."

Anakin nodded. "This time with Padmé. I see her dying in childbirth."

"And the child?"

"I dunno."

"I know you don't want to lose her, Anakin, but this is an ordinary part of life."

"I can't just let her die!" Anakin's eyes filled with tears. "I have to save her!"

"I never said I wouldn't help you. As soon as I get back from Utapau, we can visit the archives. They might have something useful. But now that we know, we can take better care of her when the time comes, and she may not die at all. Visions aren't always accurate."

Anakin drew a sigh of relief. "Thank you master."

"I will always help you, Anakin." Obi Wan drew his old padawan in for a hug. His concern as a parent overruled his concern as a master of his study.

Maybe there was a way.

Story Thanks to Emmaisdafawesomeboss


	3. Chapter 3

The Sith

Frustration teased Anakin all through the next few days. Obi Wan had promised to help, but how much help could he actually give? What about the baby? And Padmé? He had to talk to someone.

He visited the chancellor that afternoon.

"Anakin, welcome," called the chancellor in a singsong tone.

"Sir," Anakin replied. "I need to speak to you alone."

"Of course." Palpatine waved his guards away, and it was just them in the room. "Have you thought about what I told you?"

"Yes. I want to save her. But I don't know how yet."

"I could teach you."

"How? You are not Jedi."

"That it true. But there is more in this galaxy than just Jedi," Palpatine mused. "I have studied the force. And I found that the dark side offers many more advantages. The dark side leads to the power we need to save your wife."

Anakin's heart stopped. It couldn't be. There was no way. How...

"You are the Sith Lord!"

"Anakin, I can help you."

"I'm going to turn you over to the Jedi council!"

"Oh, so you should. But then you will never gain the power you need to save her."

Anakin's blood boiled. "You are a monster."

He stormed out of the chancellor's office. This man had been his friend, he had confided in him in ways he hadn't confided in Obi Wan. And now he knew the truth. But could he really turn him over? Could he let his friend be executed?

Anakin made his way through the crowds of people bustling about the west hangar. Master Windu stood by the landing platform, and Master Mundi and his battalion were loading onto a carrier.

"Master Windu," Anakin called from across the crowd.

Mace put his had up, signaling that he would come over in two minutes, said his goodbyes and may the force be with you, and walked calmly over to Anakin. Mace had never truly trusted Anakin. After his insubordination when he attacked Count Dooku on Geonosis, Mace had a sneaking suspicion that Anakin was going to be a problem. This only became more apparent as he developed an emotional attachment to his padawan, and then became very angry about his position on the council, even though he was the youngest member. But if Anakin had something important to say, Mace should listen.

"What is it, Skywalker?" Mace calmly asked.

"Master, I have discovered the identity of the Sith Lord."

Master Windu dropped his calm exterior immediately.

"I have discovered that the chancellor is the Sith Lord. He has betrayed the republic."

"Thank you, Anakin. Myself and a few other will go and investigate."

"I should come with you."

"No, Anakin, stay here. I trust your judgement in this. But let us take care of it."

Anakin nodded, as his heart sank.

Mace gathered Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar, and Sassee tin before heading up to the chancellor's office. As they walked through the halls to his office, Mace relayed the message.

"Skywalker has discovered that the chancellor is the Sith Lord we've been looking for. When we get in there, he will fight back, but we are stronger. Kill him, he's too dangerous to be left alive."

"He must be tried for his crimes," argued Kit Fisto.

"No. He has killed too many Jedi to be tried."

Anakin stared off into the sunset, which gleamed with orange, red and yellow light. But Anakin couldn't enjoy it. His thoughts were of Padmé. He looked around the room, Padmé's living room. This was such a magical place. He felt so at home here, with her smell, her being. He couldn't let that go.

He needed to stop Mace from killing the chancellor.

Anakin burst through the door, saber in hand. What greeted him there was more than he could bear. On the floor lay Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar, and Sassee Tin, dead. Their sabers were knocked out of their hands, and they were laying completely still. Across the room, in the broken windowsill were Palpatine and Master Windu.

Electricity fizzled and popped, and Mace grunted as he pushed back the lightning. Palpatine had seemed to age, almost unrecognizable. His skin hung loosely off of his skull, in several folds across his forehead and under his eyes. He was no longer Palpatine. He was Sidious.

"Anakin," mumbled Sidious. "I told you the Jedi were trying to take over!"

"Don't listen to him, Anakin!"

Mace grunted and yelled, using all of his strength to push back. His hand slipped, and his saber flew away from him, striking the desk and clattering to the ground.

Heat emanated from the lighting that followed. Electricity coursed through Master Windu's body, and his scream pierced through the air like a siren.

"I-I can't hold him," pleaded the chancellor. "I-I-I a-am w-weak, y-you have to help me! I can save the ones you love."

Anakin hesitated. What if he really was telling the truth? What if... No. He had killed so many people he loved already.

"I will never join you."

The chancellor's needy look turned to a grimace, a deadly frown. He stopped shooting his lighting, gave Anakin a glare and jumped out of the window. He was gone.

Story Thanks to Emmaisdafawesomeboss


	4. Chapter 4

Order 66

Mace struggled to his feet, clutching the desk next to him for support.

"Where did he go?"

"He got away..." Anakin mumbled.

"We have to find him before he does something worse than what he's already done."

"How? He's distorted our use of the force. There's no way we can catch him."

Master Windu clutched his side. Something sticky was on his cloak, he couldn't identify it. There weren't any spilled drinks on the floor.

Then he realized, there wasn't any fabric where he had his hand. It was his skin, burned by the electricity, and his blood was oozing out of his wound.

"Skywalker," he said as he fell back to the ground.

"Master!" Anakin quickly got down on all fours, trying to save his master, but it was no use. Master Windu drew his final breath on the floor of that office.

"Execute Order 66," commanded Sidious into his hologram. A blue flickering image of a clone commander nodded his head, and pressed a few other buttons on his headset to send the signal to every other clone commander.

"Yes, sir," the clones replied, before they turned on their friends.

Finally, thought the chancellor. The Jedi will be destroyed and I will become supreme chancellor.

But his blood boiled at the thought of Anakin Skywalker. He had to be his student, but he couldn't. Just let Skywalker get away with what he had done. He had to make him pay.

Anakin raced out of the chancellor's office, his breath heavy and hard. The chancellor could be halfway across the district by now. He took off as fast as he could. A group of clones were making their way into the building, their blasters loaded, which was abnormal, unless there were intruders. Anakin stopped only for a moment, and called out.

Suddenly a barrage of blue blaster fire came towards him. He tried to block, but he had no time. A shot hit his mechanical arm, and his saber went careening across the patio. He ducked, and moved as quickly as he could to evade blaster fire, and used his left hand to pick up his lightsaber, turning it on again.

There were too many. Why were they attacking him?

Suddenly he remembered a clone with the look of terror in his eyes, clawing at his cloak, with a tattoo of a number 5 on his temple.

Fives was right.

They had inhibitor chips. All of them.

Rex.

From across the battalion, two beams of green light flashed in and out between clones. Two figures, back to back, made their way through the crowd. One figure stood much shorter than the other, and they had this white and blue thing on their head. The other figure was exactly the same height as all the other clones, and wore similar armor to them, but it was blue, with familiar Jaig eyes printed across the forehead of the helmet.

The leader of the 501st, captain Rex, and his padawan learner, Ahsoka Tano.

Anakin's heart soared to see his friends again for the first time in several months. Tears collected in his eyes, and he gained the strength to fight back.

"Master," called a familiar voice from the other side of the battle.

"Ahsoka," Anakin cried out, trying to find the source of the voice. "Where are you?"

"Over here, master!" She put up her short lightsaber into the air. Anakin still couldn't see her, and got so frustrated, he could feel the force pulling on his hands. He pushed his arms out, and suddenly all the clones in front of him were on the ground. He pushed so hard that they were all knocked unconscious, and they didn't get back up.

Shocked, Anakin took a deep breath and tried again, pushing the clones away from in front of him, revealing Ahsoka and Rex, fighting back to back, Ahsoka with one saber in the air. He rushed to join them before the clones made up for the hole in their circle. It felt unnatural to be killing all these clones, the brothers of his friends, but if he hadn't killed them, he wouldn't survive. The final clone hit the ground with a thud.

Before Anakin even had a chance to breathe, Ahsoka pounced on him like a cat, hugging him close. Instinctively, his arms wrapped around her, hugging this girl who was basically his daughter close to himself.

"Why are you here," he whispered.

"I had to see you. I heard about... You... From Obi Wan."

"What?" Anakin felt slightly betrayed. "He told you?"

"He wanted me to watch you, to make sure you didn't do anything rash."

Anakin took a deep breath. "Of course. I'm glad you're here." He hugged her tight one more time, before standing straight up once again.

"Fives was right," grimaced Rex. "There really was an inhibitor chip. I took mine out after I left the 501st."

"Yes, and he was right about the chancellor as well. He's the Sith Lord."

Ahsoka steamed. "I knew that politician was no good!"

"There's no time for that, we have to warn the survivors. Maybe all of us don't have to die."

"Master, the temple is on fire."

Anakin felt like he was going to throw up. Why was this all happening, why couldn't he stop it?

Obi Wan. He had to get a hold of him. Anakin rifled through his pockets looking for his comlink. Just a small device, no bigger than his finger, but so much held on the line.

"Master," he huffed, "master, are you there?"

It was quiet.

Frustration rose up in him like the tide, and a wave of anger rushed over him. He raised his hand to throw.

Beep beep.

"Anakin? I'm fine, but my clones turned on me. Anakin what is going on?"

"You were right master, I shouldn't have trusted the chancellor. He's the Sith Lord. He's told all the clones to turn on us."

"Anakin, I want you to hide. I'll be on my way back to Coruscant to pick you us as soon as I can."

Anakin turned to Ahsoka, and looked at her one last time, before leading them into temple's catacombs.

Story Thanks to Emmaisdafawesomeboss


	5. Chapter 5

Anakin's Capture

Sidious cut his way through a small battalion of clones, all of them turning away from him as he passed them. His anger was like a wildfire, destroying every good thought he had.

The commander, who stood on the very edge of the crowd, saluted Sidious, standing stiff as a board.

"Find Skywalker, and bring him to me," snarled Sidious, spitting his words.

Revenge was the only thing on his mind. He had to make Skywalker pay, and this new experiment may just be the key to his success.

The constant, repetitive sound of dripping drilled into Anakin's brain like a nail, each time a droplet hit the cold stone floor was another jolt of pain and annoyance. The dark tunnel felt small, and constricting, almost pushing into him like he could barely breathe. In truth, the tunnel was so wide they could fit five people from one side to the other pressed shoulder to shoulder, but in the enveloping darkness, Anakin just felt trapped.

"I have to get out of here," he whispered to himself.

He hugged his knees closer to him, breathing deeply.

Drip

Drip

Drip

"I'm going to go see if anyone else survived," Anakin finally announced, jumping to his feet.

"Master, no. What if you get caught? They'll kill you," Ahsoka reasoned.

"I'll be fine, Ahsoka. Just stay here, guys. I'll be back."

Anakin kept to the shadows and out of sight, careful to never let himself be seen. There were too many bodies, strewn about, all of them victims of the clone's cruel blasters. The lifeless eyes of Jedi both young and old stared empty, their faces permanently contorted into a grimace of fear.

How could anyone, especially friends of the Jedi, kill this many people with no regrets?

Sidious.

Sidious was to blame, and Anakin couldn't help but to feel guilty. If he had never come to him about Padmé, maybe this wouldn't have happened.

Padmé.

Anakin took a distracted step out of the shadows and into full view of a small battalion of clones. Blue blaster fire came at him in a barrage of light. He barely had enough time to take out his lightsaber before he was knocked over by the force of all the fire.

The loud clack of clone shoes approaching filled him with dread.

This is where I die.

He felt a jab of pain, and the world and sky grew steadily darker. His vision clouded over, his breath slowing, until finally...

"We have to help him," Ahsoka pleaded. "Who knows what kind of trouble he could get into? What if he gets killed?"

"The general told us to stay here, so that is what we're going to do."

"Well, captain, I have authority over you, and I say we go help him."

"Actually, you no longer hold the position of commander, civilian Tano," retorted Rex. "But you are right. We need to get help."

"Thank you," she breathed as she walked past him.

They took off as fast as they could through the dark tunnels, the noise of their footsteps echoing back through the air.

Bright sunlight shocked their eyes as they emerged from the trapdoor entrance. Polished marble glinted red, and deep crimson footprints lead away from a heap of robes on the patio.

It was all they could to to keep themselves from throwing up. Ahsoka stabilized herself against the quartz statue of chancellor Palpatine. Ironically, floating above his hand was the symbol of the Jedi order. On his chest rested a medallion carved with the insignia of the Galactic Republic.

"We need to get out of here," whispered Rex, looking over at Ahsoka.

He crossed to her, and gave him his arm to stabilize her.

"Who is that," she gasped.

"You don't want to know."

"Oh no."

"It's a youngling."

"No," she choked.

"Katooni."

Tears filled Ahsoka's eyeshadows she remembered the small girl that narrowly escaped the crystal cave, and yet was still scared for her friend still inside. She remembered her trying to save her from pirates by pretending to be a circus performer, she remembered how hard it was for her to put her lightsaber together. She remembered her, and now she was gone.

Rex held Ahsoka close, letting her cry. All of these friends, all of these allies had died today. It was right to be sad. He was of course suffering, too. All of his brothers were lost to him now, save only a few.

It wasn't fair.

A dark shadow came over them only for a moment, before a small ship landed in front of them. The hatch popped, and a friend emerged.

"Where is Anakin," asked Obi Wan Kenobi.

"Missing, sir," answered Rex. "He left to look for survivors."

"I told him to stay put," Obi Wan fumed. Now because of his own stupidity, Anakin could be in grave danger.

Ahsoka choked again, coughing and sobbing.

"Who is it?" Obi Wan gently placed his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder, looking over at Katooni's corpse.

"A youngling," Rex started to say.

"Katooni," Ahsoka interrupted. "It's Katooni." she sobbed again, her breaths coming in ragged gasps.

"Oh," Obi Wan sighed. He didn't know her, but he knew how close Ahsoka had been to the younglings.

"What if this happens to Anakin," Ahsoka choked.

"No, we won't let that happen. We're going to find him." Obi Wan wrapped her in his arms one last time, before letting go.

Fear and anger burned inside of him, but nevertheless, they set out into the overtaken temple.

Padmé sat, her ankles crossed, her hands tightly folded. She trembled, her body overcome with fear, but she couldn't look away as the temple burned. All she could hope was for his safety.

Suddenly, her clothes felt wet, and she was overcome with pain. It felt like a metal contraption opening and closing on her organs, her body heaving.

This was sure to be the end of her.

Anakin was right.

She was going to die in childbirth.

Story Thanks to Emmaisdafawesomeboss


	6. Chapter 6

Revenge

Anakin awoke with a jolt, and his brain felt like it was full of something heavy and dense. His head pounded, and his vision turned red. Above him a black metal roof stretched, but it was partially blocked by all the machinery and needles which looked menacingly down at him. He was terrified, but his breath came in smooth, and even. He couldn't control his body's movements. His body shook, moving against his will.

Anakin had to blink a few times. The room was dark, and colored blood red by his red vision. Tiny lights flashed, each a tiny beam too powerful to look at.

"Rise, lord Vader," a menacing voice tempted out of the dark.

A man, his face wrinkled by old age emerged from the curtain of black, draped in a black robe from head to toe. His hands extended in front of him, his palms facing down, his fingers limp. His eyes were covered by the hood, but Anakin could tell that it was chancellor Palpatine.

Anakin did not intend to, but his body moved on its own and he stood, squared shoulders, long back, in a balanced and resting battle stance. Sidious grinned, chuckling to himself.

"I see the serum has worked. Welcome to the dark side of the force, Darth Vader."

Anakin's naturally blue eyes were now a golden yellow, with flecks of forest green.

"You will be my apprentice, Darth Vader, and you will serve me."

Anakin could not say what he wanted. He willed himself to say I will never join you, but all he could say was "yes, my lord."

"Good, good," smiled the chancellor. "Your first assignment as my new apprentice is to kill those friends of yours, Obi Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano."

Anakin was screaming on the inside, but all he could say was "I don't have any friends."

Obi Wan, Ahsoka and Rex made their way across the hallway at a slow pace, looking out for scouts and patrols. It was best if they didn't get caught. Each step they took they encountered new nightmares: the dead Jedi council, slaughtered younglings, and innocent civilians who just happened to get in the way.

The sound of approaching footsteps made them dash for cover behind a large bust of the original Jedi, trying to stay out of sight. But the sound of the shoes this assailant was wearing was not the same material of clone armor.

"If that's a clone, they must have changed clothes," Rex whispered. "I want to see who it is, maybe it's a survivor."

Darth Vader rounded the corner, a look of calm assertiveness in his eyes.

"It's Anakin," he whispered.

Obi Wan's heart felt light just for a moment, and he ducked out of cover.

Anakin's brain screamed at him not to hurt his master, but his body did not follow. He drew his lightsaber quickly, his face contorting into a grimace as he wielded the weapon.

"What," was all Obi Wan could say before he realized what was happening and blocked Darth Vader's strike.

"Anakin," yelped Ahsoka, appalled by her master's sudden attack. "Stop!"

Rex drew his blasters, cocking them at his friend. "Something's wrong with him," he said.

"Anakin, stop, it's your master," Obi Wan pleaded.

"My name is Darth Vader."

Horror spread across their faces as they realized what was happening. Obi Wan began to waver, his eyes filling up with tears of sorrow. Ahsoka choked back a sob before drawing her sabers, wielding them with hesitance.

No, he couldn't kill them. They were his family. They were so important to him. He couldn't live, or be happy without them.

Suddenly? His body couldn't move. He stopped, his hand still raised, but stuck in place. His mind began to clear, heaviness dissipating from him.

"Anakin, you can't do this. Think of us, the people who care about you. Remember your mother, all of her hope for you. Remember Padmé, the woman who has stood by your side, and loves you so much, she is bearing your children. Think of Ahsoka, the daughter you never could have asked for. And think of me, Anakin. You once called me the closest thing you had to a father."

All at once, the power and anger and hatred that had lorded over Anakin fell away, like a cloud of smoke being blown away by the wind. His eyes shifted back to blue, and he could feel himself again, feel his own emotions. With a sigh, his eyes filled with tears, streaking in streams of salt, cascading down his cheeks. His heart soared as he was freed from his enslavement.

Then that moment ended, and he remembered. He remembered the hatred that course through his veins, the way he could not fight back against the powers controlling him, and his tears of joy turned to tears of pain. He had tried to kill his master and his apprentice.

His entire body convulsed under the stress, and he sobbed loudly.

"Anakin, it's okay, we're okay."

"No," he choked. "I wanted to kill you, I couldn't control myself, it can't happen again. I have to go."

"No," said Ahsoka. "Master, we just got you back, we can't lose you again."

"And I can't lose you." Anakin got up to leave. Suddenly, he was wrapped in a warm embrace, his master and his apprentice, holding on for one last moment.

He took one final breath before turning away.

Story Thanks to Emmaisdafawesomeboss


	7. Chapter 7

The Crash

Thoughts flew through Anakin's head unceasingly, thoughts of fear, thoughts of pain. Where could he go? He couldn't risk anyone else being hurt, but he had to go somewhere. Somewhere remote, where nobody lived. Where it was too dangerous to survive, like Mustafar.

Mustafar, a planet made completely of volcanoes and volcanic rock, devoid of all life and society, where no one was brave enough to go. That was where he could go, there, he could be far away from anyone. Everyone would be safe.

Padmé.

His thoughts turned to his wife, her belly swollen from pregnancy, smiling, her face radiant. If he went to Mustafar, he would never see her again.

That was a risk he would have to take.

"We can't just leave him," argued Ahsoka. "I can't leave him. What about Padmé?"

Obi Wan's heart raced. "All we can hope is that Padmé is safe, and taken care of. If Anakin's vision comes true, we'll just have to live with the consequences."

Rex's hands shook as he raced through corridors. Anakin was his friend, too. All of this disaster was affecting him, even with his low empathy programming. Every corpse they passed was another reminder of a fallen brother, not dead, but lost. His whole being was trembling in fear of what he might find, his friends, murdering innocents.

"We still have to find him. He can stop this," Rex finally said.

"But at this point, he's probably already left the surface," Obi Wan argued.

"Then we can go to the temple and get a ship," Ahsoka retorted.

"There won't be any left, they set the temple on fire," Rex pointed out.

"We can still check," Obi Wan said.

Anakin's ship sped through space, surrounded by the blue beams of light caused by hyperspace. According to his map, he was almost there, when suddenly he dropped out, his ship stopping completely.

Surrounding him was a barricade of Jedi Cruisers and Clone Carriers, all of them with guns loaded and shields up. Anakin had no time to turn on his shields before he was hit with a barrage of fire, seriously damaging his ship. Anakin did what he could to stabilize the engines, before out of the line of ships came one white Y-wing, its cockpit glass tinted completely black. Anakin could feel him in there, taunting him. Sidious smiled as he shot the finishing blow, causing Anakin's engines to burst into flames, sending him careening through space towards the surface of Mustafar.

There was no way he would make it out of this alive.

"There's a ship," shouted Ahsoka, making a break for the ship.

The entire hangar was on fire, the metal plates on the walls were melting, dripping in balls of red iron. Somehow, this shop, among all the others, was able to escape the blaze, and had a strong enough shell to protect itself.

"It's going to be an oven in there," sighed Obi Wan. "Ahsoka, once you're in there, prep the engines."

"Will do, master," she panted as she made her way up the boarding ramp.

"How are we going to find him," Rex asked.

"I had Anakin put a tracking device in his lightsaber, so he'd stop losing it," Obi Wan said. "I can access its location on my comlink." He pulled out the small device, and pulled up the positioning system. "He's on Mustafar," he said as he climbed aboard.

The inside of the ship really was an oven, and it was hard to breathe. Ahsoka's skin burned as she took the controls, steering them out of the hangar. The open door glowed red, and large walls of flames dropped from the burning light fixtures above. Sparks were everywhere, flying over the glass cockpit window like rain on a windshield. The ship burst through the towering flames, a trail of smoke following the ship.

Ground control on the surface immediately began to fire at the small vessel. Green and blue laser fire flew past the ship, and Ahsoka quickly threw the shields up. Obi Wan climbed over the cooked leather seats to the second controls, taking over for Ahsoka, while rex took the assault controls.

Ahsoka's heartbeat pounded in her ears, her every breath burning down her throat. Her skin throbbed with every heartbeat, the seared skin quickly blistering. Tears rushed over her eyes as she stood to get some medicine. The ship moved much to fast to be stable, so she had to pop her new blisters as she clutched the walls and doors on her way to the medical bay. The small room was dimly lit by one lightbulb, with one operation table, and several cabinets full of serums and drugs as well as wrapping tape. She dug through the cabinets, bottles and cases dropping all over the floor, until she found a small vial of burn relief. She slathered most of it on her hands and body, and quickly wrapped herself in medical tape, which made the hot sensation start to dissipate. She took a moment to catch her breath, before taking what was left of the bottle back to the cockpit where Obi Wan and Rex were.

Obi Wan sat completely focused, looking out the window. Rex made circles with his camera, looking out for any outside ships. Ahsoka said nothing, and began to wrap their injuries, doing what she could not to distract them. She had just enough burn relief serum to treat them both, and was satisfied with her work. She watched as the pained expressions on their faces dissipated into concerned frowns.

"There it is," exclaimed Obi Wan.

The surface of Mustafar glowed with red and yellow light, black rock plates crashing into each other on the liquid fire rivers. Volcanic ash rained from the sky, in black plumes.

The atmosphere heated up the ship once again, but not nearly as much as before. Black smoke covered the glass, making it hard to see out. When they finally passed through the ashy clouds, they could see the surface again, and search for Anakin. Large plumes of smoke streamed out of volcanoes, and the molten rivers let out steam that was dangerous to touch. All three of them let a lookout for Anakin, or somewhere he could be, but it was hard since Anakin normally wore black and dark brown.

"There," exclaimed Ahsoka.

Obi Wan looked where Ahsoka was pointing. There was a volcano in the way.

"Where?" He asked.

"Behind that volcano. I can sense him."

Obi Wan steered the ship around the volcano, and there it was, a small Jedi ship, completely destroyed.

"Anakin," he gasped.

Ahsoka raced out of the ship to Anakin's ship, quickly throwing the hatch. A large gash around Anakin's head was the main source of the blood, and other gashes and bones that were surely broken were the reason he was unconscious. But he couldn't be dead, could he?

No, Ahsoka wouldn't let him die. There was no way. She took a hold of his head, looking for any sign of life from her master.

There.

His eyelashes fluttered.

He wasn't dead. At least not yet.

Story Thanks to Emmaisdafawesomeboss


	8. Chapter 8

Luke and Leia

Two days later.

When Anakin's eyes finally opened again, he was greeted with white light. He was dead. This must be the afterlife. The constant humming sound in the background was calming, and the bright light kept him awake, he guessed for all eternity. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the light, and a few more for him to realize where he was.

He was propped up in a hospital bed, tubes coming out of his good arm, and a heart monitor to his side. The room was small, colored in light tan, with large white machines on the walls and all around. In the corner stood three chairs, one of them containing a man with light brown hair and a beard. He was slumped over, tired, but not quite asleep. He cradled his head in his hands, and he couldn't bear to look over at Anakin.

"Master," Anakin croaked.

Obi Wan's head whipped out of his hands, his eyes wide with wonder. His mouth dropped open, and then turned into a wide smile.

"Is p-Padmé okay?" Anakin's voice caught in his throat.

Obi Wan grinned, tears of joy welling up in his eyes. "Yes, she's just fine. After we brought you here, we found she was already here."

"Good," Anakin smiled. "What about Ahsoka?"

"She's just fine, Anakin. Actually, now that you're awake, Padmé has a surprise for you. One moment," he said as he left the room, with a certain skip to his stride.

He returned, his chest puffed out like a rooster, Padmé meekly following him. In her arms were two bundles of blankets, and a shy smile softened her face.

"Ani," she gasped as she entered the room. She clutched the bundles tighter, a grin erupting across her face. "You're awake!" She handed one bundle to Obi Wan, who cradled it carefully.

Anakin smiled. "What's this surprise?" He took her hand as she sat down next to him, and revealed her surprise.

Two pink babies, eyes closed tight as they slept. Anakin's heart soared, looking upon his children.

"Dad, I want you to meet the twins, Luke and Leia."

Obi Wan handed Luke to Anakin, and Anakin held him tight in his arms, tears spilling over his eyes.

"They're beautiful."

Padmé laughed. "And to think you were worried about me dying. We should have been worried about you!"

Anakin chuckled. "I'll always be around."

"You should get some rest, dear," Padmé said. Obi Wan took Luke from Anakin, and started to make his way out the door.

"Wait," Anakin called. "How many?"

Obi Wan's expression dropped.

"No," Anakin shuddered.

Obi Wan gave Luke back to Padmé, and whispered something in her ear before taking a seat next to Anakin.

Anakin felt as if he was being pressed against the bed.

"We still have to find out who exactly is all gone. That's the only way we can know who to look for."

"Have we found anyone yet?"

"Master Yoda, he's here. Kanan Jarrus, he survived. We went back to the chancellor's office, Mace is still alive."

"What? But, but he was dead!" Anakin felt the earth rush away from him. "I never would have left him if I had known he was alive!"

"It isn't your fault." Obi Wan put his hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Anyone would have died in Mace's situation."

"Where is he now?"

"He's in a drug-induced coma until he heals. We thought it might be better on his mind for him not to see this."

Anakin nodded. "How is Ahsoka?"

"Why don't you ask her," she called as she entered the room. Master Yoda followed closely, matching his cane strides with Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka." Anakin reached his hand out to her.

Slap.

Ahsoka struck Anakin hard across the face.

"Dammit, Snips, what?"

"You could have died," she screamed.

"Padawan Tano, calm yourself, you must," Yoda soothed.

"I'm sorry, master," she surged, "but I can't let you get hurt again!"

"You just hurt me," he exclaimed.

"Well tough luck, Skyguy, because I won't be hugging you after what you did!"

"Ahsoka, calm down."

"The padawan is right," argued Yoda. "Killed, you could have been. Reckless, you are."

"Anakin, master Yoda is right. If you had died, we would have lost the chosen one," continued Obi Wan.

"I know. But I thought it would be better for us if the chosen one didn't exist. If I was far away from anyone, I couldn't hurt them."

They shook their heads.

"So that's everyone? That's all who survived?"

"Not necessarily," said Ahsoka. "We still have to check on the Jedi who would have been on the front lines at the time of the attack."

"Maybe some Jedi ran, like I did," offered Obi Wan.

Nobody felt hopeful. It was unlikely that anyone survived with a battalion of clones behind them.

The Jedi nodded and left Anakin's room, a grim look on their faces. The next few months would be hard, for all of them.

One month later.

Anakin hugged his children tight, his beautiful baby girl and his handsome baby boy. He didn't know when he would return. He kissed Padmé one last time, lingering on her lips, and leaving her with the promise of his return.

He ran across the hangar of their small base, his supplies in a backpack slung over his shoulder. In their small ship, Ahsoka and Obi Wan waited, their pained smiles telling Anakin how much sleep they had lost within the last month. Dark circles traced all of their eyes. It was especially hard for Ahsoka, who had to leave Rex behind to keep healing his body. She surely must have promised him that she would return.

The small team landed on coruscant among the ruins of the Jedi temple, which still smoked from time to time.

They wore cloaks over their heads, and held their sabers in their hands, careful to make sure they were never caught off guard.

The senate building towered over the streets of Coruscant, each glass window reflecting the tortured planet's people. The group had to scale the side of the building to get up to the chancellor's office, and once they were there, they were hit with the memory of the month before.

Creak.

All three of them turned about, igniting their lightsabers, but stood appalled at what they saw.

Sidious.

Story Thanks to Emmaisdafawesomeboss


	9. Chapter 9

The Battle

Sidious grinned, his yellow teeth peeking from behind his wrinkled lips.

"So, here you are again," he croaked. "Come to finally kill me?"

"Enough talk, Sidious. You are going to pay for all the Jedi you killed."

"Ha! This conversation sounds familiar."

Anakin bit his lip.

"This fight won't end the same way," growled Obi Wan. "This time, the Sith will end."

"You are so sure," laughed Sidious. "Now naïve you truly are."

Sidious black cloak floated as he jumped, his blood red lightsaber twisting in a spiral. He let out a quick, guttural cry as he struck, his blade making contact with Anakin's, green sparks shooting out of their blades. Ahsoka quickly brought her blade down on Sidious, who blocked quickly and pushed her away with the force. Then Obi Wan swooped in, his blade slicing through the air just beneath Sidious' neck. He roared, and spat as he returned the blow, and Obi Wan was knocked back by the force of the blow. Anakin rushed in, just as the door behind him was forced open. A battalion of clones poured into the office, blasters loaded. Obi Wan and Ahsoka quickly retaliated, deflecting blaster fire, and cutting down clones.

Anakin pressed back against Sidious, his saber swinging quickly. Red and blue light flashed between them, and their lightsabers let out little bursts of sparks and crackles with each strike.

"Master," Ahsoka yelped as she deflected another blow. "Master, help!"

"I'm kind of busy, Snips," retorted Anakin, making another swipe.

"Kenobi."

Silence fell in the room, as everyone stopped fighting for a moment. Anakin could not turn, but he knew who stood in the door.

Draped in a black cloth, the Zabrak stood on prosthetic legs, and black markings covered his whole body, head to toe. Several long and sharp horns protruded from his skull, and his mouth was turned down into a permanent grimace. His irises glowed golden yellow, and the whites of his eyes were completely black.

"Master, shall I dispose of them," he calmly asked.

"Yes, Maul. Kill them, but leave Skywalker to me."

Anakin gripped his lightsaber tightly, beads of sweat running down his forehead, as Maul ignited his saberstaff. He heard Maul's quiet laugh as he sprung forward, grunting as he struck. Ahsoka yelled as she blocked, a blast of light striking out as their blades clashed. Sidious smiled arrogantly, and challenged Anakin with his gesture. Filled with rage, Anakin took off, flying over Sidious' head and to his back, drawing his blade to strike. Sidious flung out his hand, blowing Anakin backwards and through the broken window, tumbling to the ground several stories below.

"Anakin," screamed Obi Wan as his friend was pushed out. He moved to help him.

"Obi Wan," cried Ahsoka.

Obi Wan couldn't let Ahsoka die to save Anakin. He gritted his teeth and turned around, his blade angled to strike. Maul smiled a crooked grin, poising to jump.

"No," grunted Ahsoka as Maul jumped, and then jumped out of the window, following Sidious.

"No!" Obi Wan ran to the window, and peered over the windowsill, looking for any sign Anakin had broken his fall.

"What happened to Anakin," Ahsoka worried.

Obi Wan sighed. "He fell."

"No," she gasped. Without a second thought, she threw herself off the window, plummeting to the ground like a rock. Gracefully, she gripped one of the cables they had used to get up the side of the building, and slowed to a stop just before the ground. Anakin lay there, knocked out again, blood seeping from a wound on his head.

With a thump, Obi Wan landed to her left.

"Not again," he sighed.

"Is he alive?"

"Of course." Obi Wan folded his arms, and rolled his eyes. "What a drama queen."

Ahsoka punched him in the shoulder. "You jerk."

He laughed. "How many times has this happened, Ahsoka, as far as you can remember?"

She snorted. "Too many times to count."

"Exactly."

One week later.

Anakin's head pounded, his heartbeat ringing in his ears.

"He's waking up," exclaimed Ahsoka, who stood expectantly over her master's gurney.

"Hey, Snips," groaned Anakin, grimacing out a smile.

"I don't get so much as a hello?" Obi Wan walked over, his arms folded tightly.

Anakin laughed. "Hello, Master." As he sat up, a twinge of pain ran through his head. "What happened?"

"The Sith got away," explained Obi Wan.

"I thought you said Sidious killed Maul."

"We thought he had," Ahsoka said. "But it looks like instead, they're working together now."

Anakin sighed. "And Sidious pushed me out the window?"

"Yeah," laughed Obi Wan. "That seems to happen more often."

A sudden knock at the door snapped their attention away. Padmé stood in the doorway, Luke and Leia in her arms.

"Hey there," she smiled. "The kids wanted to see you."

Anakin grinned from ear to ear, taking Leia from Padmé's arms. "Hey there, princess," he said, hugging her close.

"We can talk about this later," mumbled Obi Wan, taking Ahsoka be the hand, and leading her out of the room.

Luke giggled, as Padmé placed him on the gurney. Anakin scooped him up with his robotic arm, squishing their faces together. He screamed with joy, and grabbed Anakin's finger, sticking it in his mouth.

Anakin smiled, kissing his kids again, before tickling them.

Padmé laughed, scooping the kids up again, then kissed Anakin one more time before she left, flicking off the light behind her.

"Good night," she called.

Whisps of fog and smoke floated low over the cold, rocky ground. Tiny engravings on each little stone were all that was left of the once proud civilization. Tiny, brittle bits of bone protruded from in between the rocks, all of them split in jagged edges. Black stones and tiny black and red pieces of cloth told the story of what happened.

Sidious grinned, remembering the story his master told him.

Once, a very powerful Sith Lord took an apprentice rumored to be the chosen one, who would bring balance to the force. He raised his apprentice to be weak, so that he could overpower and destroy the chosen one, but the apprentice was cunning and learned the way of the force without his Sith master, and lived in perfect harmony with the Sith race.

Finally, one night, he took his revenge on his master, and killed him. But because of the power that had been pent-up inside him, he went insane, slaughtering the entire Sith race, leaving him as the sole survivor and the first lord of the Sith, giving himself the name Darth Primus.

The story was true, of course, and anytime a Sith was killed, they were buried with their masters, in the Hidden Tombs. Sidious' master, Darth Plagueis, had been buried there as well, hundreds of years ago, although rumors had been floating around that Palpatine had kept his master's cremated ashes in a large urn, which he kept on his office. But this was not true.

Plagueis, while he was alive, found a way to lengthen his life, from a normal lifespan to Aeons of life. After he killed him, Sidious had used his master's power to elongate his life.

But now, he needed his master's help.

Darth Maul walked silently behind Sidious, his face downcast. As they opened the door to the tomb, maul stayed very quiet, careful not to speak. Sidious knew why. If Maul spoke, it was certain that the respect of Plagueis would never come to him, and he would be killed.

Together, they lifted the lid of Plagueis' coffin, which had been poured from the molten rivers of Mustafar.

The force reached out to Plagueis, and he rose again. His eyes opened, his bright yellow eyes shining with an intensity like fire, his long, flat face greyed even further by decay, flakes of skin peeling from his face. His hood didn't reach far enough to cover his face, which was twisted into a permanent scowl.

"Darth Sidious."

"Lord Plagueis. I need your help."

"You are not powerful enough to do this thing? How can you call yourself a Sith Lord."

"Do not forget, Master, that I killed you. I am more powerful than you."

"What is it that you want?"

Sidious grinned. "I need you to kill Anakin Skywalker."

Story Thanks to Emmaisdafawesomeboss


	10. Chapter 10

Sidious

Two years later.

The small rebel base was always growing, it seemed. Younglings were the first priority, and a small team of liberated clones with the help of Master Yoda were assigned the task of identifying and moving new younglings and their families to the rebel base. Master Windu was a bit more ambitious when he finally woke, taking his small group of combatants to go find any living Jedi. With the absence of an official Jedi council, members of the Jedi alliance were given the responsibility of becoming the new council. Among those chosen were Master Yoda, Master Windu, Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker, Master Tano, and Master Jarrus. Each Master took on a padawan, as well as taught the younglings, so that they would soon be able to become padawans as well.

Ahsoka was glad to lead the yearly trip to Ilum again, though the group of younglings who were passing on to become padawans was dwindling. This year, only one youngling would move on, a Twi'lek named Loki.

Every day passed with more news of the growth of the empire. Every time that the emperor conquered a new system, another group of runaway Jedi and Grays would be wiped out. Children who possessed the force would either be taken or murdered, only for the sake of recruiting new inquisitors to find more Jedi.

Barriss Offee, Ahsoka's old best friend, had taken the spot of high inquisitor. Her reach extended all the way to the furthest reaches of the middle ring, and her students were the fiercest and most dangerous. Her face was plastered all over coruscant, with captions that displayed her as the last line of defense against the evil rebel alliance. Her paintings were dark, and menacing, even without the cape and full-length skirt. She wore thick body armor that was stained with the blood of each Jedi she killed.

Ventress, although she had preferred bounty hunting, was forced to seek refuge with the rebels. Her force-using abilities were too strong, and she was an obvious target as an insurgent against the dark side. She kept to herself, avoiding contact with others. She had killed too many Jedi to be comfortable around them. Instead, Ventress spoke only with Ahsoka, and taught the powers of the dark side to young padawans. She taught them abilities that would be useful to a young Jedi, in order to manipulate and read their opponents, or bring a dangerous situation to a swift end. Most of her students were well-behaved, always finishing their homework and excelling in their work, out of fear of what she would do to them if they didn't do what they were told.

Even with the growth and flourishing of the small rebel base, danger was always present. The Sith had become very adept at hiding, and rumors of a mole were circling around the base, making everyone paranoid.

"We have to put an end to the Sith," Anakin said.

The Jedi council were sat in a small room in the center of the base, only seven chairs were arranged in the traditional circular shape, each chair housing another council member.

"I agree," said Master Kenobi, "but we cannot all just go chasing our tails around the Galaxy. We should split into groups. That way, we can cover more area."

"Master Kenobi is right," affirmed Master Windu.

"We should infiltrate Coruscant," said Ahsoka. "We know that Barriss is there, and it's the safest place for the Emperor."

"We can't leave out the outer districts," Obi Wan argued. "Maul and Sidious could be hunting for Jedi as we speak."

"We are doing what we can, but my small group cannot take on all that territory," Mace defended.

"We should split into groups," said Anakin. "Obi Wan, Ahsoka and I will take Coruscant. With just the three of us, we'll be difficult to detect. Meanwhile, Master Windu, Master Yoda and Kanan can take groups of fighters with them to search the outer rim."

"It seems dangerous for just the three of you to go," protested Master Windu. "Perhaps we can send captain Rex with you?"

"No, master," answered Ahsoka. "We can handle ourselves. Don't make him leave his brothers."

"As you wish, master Tano."

"Thank you."

The trio stood in a clump, outside of their ship. Inside their ship, captain Rex was performing one final check on all the systems.

"Are we all ready," asked Obi Wan, adjusting his cuff and comlink.

"Just about. We still have to wait for Rex's go," said Anakin.

"I want his go on more than just the ship." Ahsoka bit her lip in distress. They were bound to kill a lot of clones. She didn't feel right killing so many brothers in arms. Especially when those brothers in arms were close to the people she cared about.

Rex emerged, a blank expression on his face.

"Are we good to go," asked Anakin.

"Yeah," said Rex. "Take it easy on my comrades, will you?"

"Rex, we promised we'd try, but if they're shooting at us, we won't have a choice," said Obi Wan.

"We swear not to harm any clones who do not wish to harm us," promised Ahsoka.

Rex smiled. "Thanks, commander."

Anakin and Obi Wan boarded the ship quickly, leaving Ahsoka and Rex alone on the loading ramp.

"Well, I'll catch you later, shrimp," Rex mumbled, beginning his descent down the ramp.

Suddenly, Ahsoka wrapped her arms around him from behind, hugging him.

"This is going to be hard," Ahsoka choked.

"Just don't do anything stupid, Okay?" Rex turned around to hug her back, resting his cheek on her montrals.

The ship glided into a landing on the surface of Coruscant. Patrols of clones and the new Stormtroopers scoured the surface for possible insurgents and invaders from the rebel base. These pods were either led by an inquisitor, or a new stormtrooper commando; a brainwashed and fully submissive servant of the emperor.

Quickly, one pod took notice of the unauthorized ship landing in a restricted area, and began shooting.

"Get your lightsabers ready," muttered Anakin as he pressed the button to open the bay doors.

A barrage of blaster fire came bursting into the ship, burning and denting the thin metal walls of the ship. Their only hope was to bat the blasts back, which would surely kill some clones. Anakin and Obi Wan jumped to the task, but it took a moment for Ahsoka to muster her courage.

The pod was lead by an Inquisitor, his face hidden behind a mask that resembled the clone helmets. He was clothed head to toe in black, his red saber swinging swiftly. Ahsoka and Obi Wan fought back, their sabers clashing with blaster fire and the inquisitor's blade.

"There's no time," muttered Anakin. "Ahsoka, cover me!"

"No," called Obi Wan. " We must take him together!"

"There's no time!" Anakin disappeared, leaving his master and his apprentice w to defeat the clones and stormtroopers.

"I hate it when he does that," muttered Obi Wan.

"You have no idea," commented Ahsoka.

The senate building towered in front of Anakin, the glossy glass exterior reflecting the black streets of Coruscant.

"Here we are again," said Anakin as he entered the building.

The lobby of the building extended in front of him, carpeted in red, with the black logo of the Sith hanging from the ceiling, on red banners. The floor was made from polished marble, and a large statue marked the memory of the "Jedi Betrayal, and the initiation of Order 66." It was a tall image of the emperor, with images of hooded Jedi, faceless, holding real lightsabers, ignited, to the throat of the chancellor. Behind them stood statues of clones, blasters drawn, stepping over crumpled cloaks which represented the fallen Jedi.

"They celebrate the thousands of murders of the Jedi with joy," grimaced Anakin. He ignited his lightsaber and lifted his arm to strike.

"Skywalker."

A familiar voice called from the opposite side of the room.

"Sidious."

He jumped, flipping over Anakin, striking his saber down, but Anakin blocked, pushing the emperor away. He then swung his saber down, but Sidious blocked, moving to the side and began to shoot lightning from his fingers. Remembering Mace's fight with Sidious, he blocked the lightning with his blade, deflecting it back at Sidious. He jumped, flipping over Sidious, and took one last blow. Sidious was too slow. Anakin's blade pierced through the Emperor's chest, and he heard the emperor's final exhale, a quiet croak.

Palpatine fell to his knees, his bones making hard contact with the floor, and crumpled over.

The lobby door opened, and Ahsoka and Obi Wan came rushing in.

"Is he dead," asked Ahsoka.

"Yes," gasped Anakin. "It's over."

Story Thanks to Emmaisdafawesomeboss

Sorry I took a little creative liberty! I'm actually not a RexSoka shipper, but if you enjoyed that moment, lemme know!


	11. Chapter 11

Death

"Find the Sith, we could not," sighed Master Yoda.

The council sat once again in a circle. Each master wore a grim look on their face, remembering and recounting where they had looked, where they had not looked, where they should look, what they should do.

The Sith were still too powerful, even with the end of Darth Sidious.

"The emperor is dead," said Anakin. "I killed him."

"Master Skywalker is right," agreed Yoda. "The threat of the Sith, lessened, it has."

"Darth Maul is still out there," mumbled Master Windu.

The council sat, silent. What should they do?

"I propose a new course of action," offered master Jarrus. "Each of us should take a squad, and then set out to a system. We can cover more area that way. If we run into trouble, we should call the nearest master to come help.

The masters nodded.

"All in favor," asked Mace.

"Aye," was the resounding chorus.

Over the next few days, master after master left the base. Each master took a group of four or five skilled fighters with them, leaving the temple under the protection of Master Yoda and Anakin Skywalker.

Days were mundane, each hour passing slowly. With each day, Luke and Leia grew, learning to run and play, feed themselves, and take care of themselves, all while learning the force. They were quick learners, understandably, because of their mediclorians. Anakin had had so many mediclorians in his bloodstream, it was only natural for his children to have a lot as well. They were well above their years, joining the group of five year-olds for their force lessons. They still joined the two year-olds for their motor skills training, but they were pretty advanced there, too.

Padmé had taken the place as representative for the rebellion, and would often go on diplomatic missions in order to liberate other systems and help set up government. If they had had a parliament, she probably would be that leader, not that that would be the job she'd want.

This particular afternoon, Anakin was strolling the entrance hall of the base, watching the fighters, pilots, and other support personnel running around doing their duties, while the Jedi children practiced in the learning center with Master Yoda. Ventress, clothed in a dark brown hood, practiced clairvoyance in the small sitting area. She was never comfortable in the meditation room.

Suddenly, the familiar sound of blaster fire shattered the serenity of the scene, and their attention was drawn to the small landing platform outside.

A battalion of clones and Stormtroopers, led by three inquisitors, Barriss Offee, Darth Maul, and Darth Plagueis. Anakin barely had time to call out before they blew in the windows, sending glass everywhere.

Ventress jumped to her feet. She yelled something indistinct, and threw a bolt of lightning at Barriss. Yoda burst out of the classroom, his eyes wide, locking the door behind him. Plagueis grinned, his long face twisting into a sickening smile. His eyes flashed red as he lifted his blade, looking directly at Yoda. Yoda drew his saber, lifting it to his side, the green glow reflecting in his glassy, green eyes. Maul never smiled, his red and black tattoos giving the illusion of a frown on his face. His long, mechanical legs scraped against the floor, ripping deep grooves in the cement floor. Anakin adjusted, his feet sliding into a more balanced stance as his lightsaber ignited.

Yoda leaped at Plagueis, swinging his lightsaber as he flew forward. Their blades clashed, sparks flying out. Plagueis stuck back, Yoda defending high, his saber over his head.

Suddenly, his vision blurred, only for a moment, and a moment of pure agony and burning spread through his chest, followed by nothing. He felt nothing, as he looked down at his smoldering chest, the blade of a red lightsaber protruding from the center of his chest.

He felt his feet give out from under him as he collapsed, his body hitting the floor with a thud.

"Master," Anakin screamed as his master drew his final breath. Maul had pushed him against the wall and pinned him there with the force as he killed the Jedi Grand Master. Anakin felt helpless, the wisest and most powerful teacher he had had was suddenly gone.

Something surged up in him, a burning hatred or passion, and he attacked, his saber flashing quickly, laying waste to the remaining clones and inquisitors. Ventress quickly joined him, using the force crush ability to destroy clones and inquisitors, her blood boiling. Barriss bounced from human shield to human shield, only clutching one lightsaber now, Ventress had taken back the first one.

As they fought, the padawans in their classroom picked the lock, and joined the fight, making it an all-out firefight, the older padawans standing to protect the younger learners.

In all the commotion, Anakin didn't see Darth Plagueis behind him.

Plagueis swing his saber, bringing it down on Anakin's mechanical arm.

Anakin whipped around, his saber laying across the room with his hand, leaving him defenseless.

And Plagueis smiled.

Padmé was bored, slouched completely forward in her chair. Luke and Leia played beside her in the small senate booth, levitating blocks and giggling.

The senators droned on about the issues of potholes in the streets of the capital city, when they had promised to get to the rebellion first.

Leia giggled, floating a tiny cracker snack to her mom.

With a sigh, Padmé took the snack, crunching it in her teeth.

What was Anakin doing now? Obviously, something more exciting than what Padmé was doing.

Padmé's mind wandered as she tried to listen.

Anakin jumped over Plagueis, making a run for his saber. He skidded across the floor, his arm outstretched.

"It is useless," taunted Plagueis. "This is where the chosen one ends."

He reached out, taking the cloth of Anakin's robe, before Anakin turned and pierced his saber through Plagueis's stomach, stopping the Sith where he stood.

"What," he mumbled as he sank to the floor.

Ventress yelled as the remaining clones and inquisitors left, including Barriss, still holding one of Ventress' lightsabers.

An eerie calm descended upon the room, as the children gathered around Yoda. They cried, their tears running down their faces, letting out sobs of sadness and regret.

Anakin knew what had to follow. The Jedi would have to choose another Grand Master.

No, before even that.

He had to defeat the Sith.

He had to bring balance to the force.

Story Thanks to Emmaisdafawesomeboss


	12. Chapter 12

The Plan

The Jedi entered a period of mourning before the public cremation ceremony.

The other masters arrived at different times, within the next few days. Anakin felt personally responsible for the death of Master Yoda, and took it upon himself to tell each Jedi personally, that master Yoda had been killed.

Kanan was the last master to arrive back, and immediately after he landed, a meeting of the council was called. With the absence of a grand master, the order would not function.

It was the responsibility of the grand master to direct meetings, teach the younglings, and meditate in order to foresee probable events that would damage the Jedi. Now that Yoda was gone, it was most probable that Mace would take his place. After all, he was the most powerful Jedi after Yoda, and it was best to have the strongest be the leader.

The meeting was somber, a sullen silence quieting the minds of all the masters present.

Finally, Mace broke the silence.

"Masters, we have been called here today for the appointment of a new grand master."

Everyone nodded, their eyes glued to the floor.

"Often, the Jedi master is the strongest Jedi with the force and with the lightsaber, the most powerful Jedi that there is," he continued.

Again, everyone nodded.

"During the time of our republic, the grand master was the late master Yoda, a good friend of ours, and a wise leader. Even with his power, I was always told that I would be the master to take his place."

Something seemed off about how he was saying these things.

"I have come to the conclusion that I am not the one to take the position of grand master."

"What," gaped Ahsoka.

"Who are you suggesting," asked Kanan.

"I am suggesting that the new Jedi master be the member of this council who is most qualified. The chosen one."

Anakin's stomach dropped into his feet. "You want me to be the new Grand Master?"

"Yes." Mace was confident, although his comrades were not. "We must think about this rationally. Anakin was conceived by midichlorians, and therefore has the most midichlorians of any of us. His potential for knowledge and power of the force is unprecedented. Additionally, he frequently dreams of future events, and is able to consistently reveal the future in ways we cannot explain. Furthermore, he is apt with a lightsaber, and is the only one of us to have killed three Sith. Anakin clearly is the most powerful Jedi here, therefore he is deserving of the title."

"Not to mention," added Obi Wan, "he's the only one of us who has kids."

"He is a wonderful teacher," added Ahsoka.

"Then it's settled, all for the institution of Anakin Skywalker as the next grand master of the Jedi Council?"

"Aye," said Master Kenobi.

"Aye," said Master Tano.

"Aye," said Master Windu.

"Aye," said Master Jarrus.

"The new Grand Master of the Jedi Council, Grand Master Anakin Skywalker," exclaimed Mace Windu.

Ten years later.

Years passed in the pursuit of freedom. Children aged, padawans graduated, lightsabers broke and were lost.

With each new year, Anakin grew as a leader, and as a Jedi. His strength had developed and refined, and with each passing day, he learned, becoming wiser. Raids brought back new younglings and padawans, families were started, and people prospered.

Kanan married, his new wife a young Twi'lek woman named Hera. She was an expert pilot and a mothering figure. She couldn't have children, but their family grew even so, with the addition of Kanan's new padawan Ezra Bridger, a girl from Mandalore named Sabine Wren, and a Lasat named Zeb Orrelios.

Luke and Leia surpassed their classmates, laying claim to the title of Padawan at only twelve. Obi Wan had taken the responsibility of training Luke, although Luke was more interested in politics than Obi Wan, while Anakin trained his daughter, Leia. She was a fiery child, quick to a battle and slow to meditate. She hated her meditation classes, which made Anakin laugh. Leia was certainly his child. He called her his princess, which absolutely enraged her. She swore if she had been separated from her parents she would never be a princess. She would rather be a poor moisture farmer on Tattooine than a princess. Leia despised Tattooine. The family would visit from time to time, to check on uncle Owen and aunt Beru, as well as help out in Watto's shop. Although Anakin hated Tattooine, he enjoyed coming back and remembering the fun he had in pod racing and the fun he had with his friends.

The more popular trip for the family was the trip to Naboo. Naboo had been one of the first systems to join the rebellion, and Padmé was close friends with the queen. They travelled to Padmé's hometown, staying with her sister, and visiting the cousins. They would take trips to the beach and the parliament buildings, tour the palace and the streets of the capital.

The council grew, as well. New members joined the circle, including Viera Fexive, Steve Marr, and Asajj Ventress. Mace took a padawan, a Togruta named Shinnan Linaki, and Ahsoka took a padawan named Tye Tull.

Ahsoka wasn't alone either. When the planet Isis joined the rebellion, an old friend joined as well, the representative for the planet, Lux Bonteri.

They had stayed away from each other for a time, Ahsoka thinking he had found a girlfriend, and Lux thinking she was still stuck in the old Jedi ways. They began their relationship by accident, on an escort mission. In order to conceal their identities, again they had to play the part of lovers. In a drunken stupor, Lux kissed Ahsoka, confessing that he still had feelings for her, and one thing led to another. The next morning, they could not ignore their situation, and a few years later, they were married.

All in all, the rebellion was prospering. But today, it was especially necessary to stay alive.

Anakin was uncomfortably perched on a hard, thin piece of metal, which was a sad excuse for a bench. His legs ached, his head throbbed, and his body trembled.

He had just snuck into the hard drive room, and downloaded the battle strategies and attack plans that the empire had just made, also planning on being captured. The information was stored in his mechanical arm, in a small compartment he had found where there were no wires.

At 0200 hours, he was supposed to meet with Leia and Ventress, as well as Ahsoka and Tye. Obi Wan was waiting in a similar situation, a different part of the building, and not captured, but still cramped into a tiny space without his padawan. He was supposed to pick up Obi Wan, then grab Luke, and go back to Ahsoka and the others with all his information.

The time was 0130, and it seemed like the best time to escape. Above the shoddy bench was a thin air vent, barely enough room to squeeze through.

Anakin wasn't claustrophobic, but he was nervous even so, inching his way through a tiny air vent, carefully trying to make no noise.

He dropped out of the vent at a small security checkpoint, not where he intended to be. Nobody was on duty, but on the screen, there was a small patrol of droids with electro-staffs, led by Darth Maul and Barriss Offee. The corridor looked familiar.

"Hey," exclaimed one of the droids, pointing at something on the screen Anakin couldn't see.

Maul ignited his lightsaber, and suddenly, Anakin was aware of the red glow coming from the corridor behind him.

"Aw, come on," groaned Anakin as he ignited his saber. The droids attacked, and Anakin defended with his saber. To him, it felt like child's play, like sparring with Luke. "Parry, parry, parry, thrust," Anakin yawned as he defended.

Suddenly, his saber was knocked out of his hand, skidding across the floor.

Anakin felt his breath get away from him as he was shocked by the lightning rods.

"Ouch," he grimaced.

Another shock.

"You guys fight like my twelve year-old," he spat.

"Sweet dreams," grinned Barriss as she waved one more shock from her droids.

Then, everything was black.

Story Thanks to Emmaisdafawesomeboss


	13. Chapter 13

The Trap

Luke tapped his feet incessantly in the dark. Minutes passed like hours, and hours passed like days. Within the two hours that had passed, Obi wan had managed to sneak out of his position and meet up with his padawan, and wait there with him until Anakin was supposed to show up.

Obi Wan checked his comlink again and again. Still no messages from Anakin, and it was now 0400 hours. Anakin should have arrived shortly after 0200 hours.

"Where is dad," Luke complained. His hands were cold and he shivered in the darkness.

"I don't know," said Obi Wan. "He should have been here two hours ago."

"Obi wan," said Ahsoka's voice through his comlink, "Anakin still hasn't shown up, and it's been too long, do you think he was captured for real this time?"

"It's a possibility," answered Obi Wan.

"Maybe a group of us should go look for him," suggested Ahsoka.

"Good idea. You, Leia and Tye should meet me and Luke in the center communications room. The rest of the group should wait until 0600 hours, and if we don't return, should come after us. "

"We're leaving now," said Ahsoka as she climbed into the ventilation shaft.

"Is my father going to die," Leia asked, nerves making her voice quiver.

"Not if we find him first," answered Ahsoka.

Leia stayed silent, but she knew the consequences if they did not find him in time.

After a few minutes, they all ended up in the communications room, and split into different groups again. This time, Obi Wan took the twins, and Ahsoka took just her own Padawan. One group set out in one direction, and the other in the opposite direction.

The halls were peaceful for the most part, with the odd patrol of Jedi hunter droids and clones, no Sith to speak of. Obi Wan was thankful for this. No trouble would befall the twins tonight. It was silent, no ambient noise besides the tapping of their feet on the hard polished marble floor.

Suddenly, a banging sound came from a few rooms down the corridor.

"What was that," whispered Luke.

Obi Wan's breath caught in his throat. "I don't know. Stay here, I'll go check it out."

"Tye, stop!"

He stopped dead in his tracks, staring into his master's eyes. Her face was sullen, and her eyes were flaming.

"I need to go check something out," she said, "stay here."

"Don't leave me, master Tano, I don't know what to do!"

"Trust your instincts. I'll be back soon," she called as she took off.

A loud clang came from the room to her left, and she halted to a stop.

"Finally," a voice whispered. "We can use Skywalker to get to his precious children and that old padawan of his. Once they are dead, he will have no choice but to join us."

"No choice but to join the dark side," agreed another voice, this one female.

Not good, she thought, and spun on her heel, making a break for her padawan.

"Tye, follow me," she cried.

She bolted down corridors, rounding corners and cutting across empty rooms, searching for Obi Wan. She could feel a large gathering of the force a few rooms down, so she knew she had to be close.

One more room.

But he wasn't there.

It was the twins, holding hands in the dark, and staring off down the hallway in front of them.

"Where is Obi Wan," Ahsoka barked.

"He went to follow a sound," explained Luke.

"He hasn't returned yet," continued Leia.,

Ahsoka's heart pounded. "No," she mumbled as she took off after him. "Tye, stay here, you're stronger together!"

Tye bit his lip as he joined the twins, watching his master disappear into the dark.

Obi Wan nearly slipped as he rounded another corner, only to stop dead in his tracks.

On the floor lay Anakin, his face slack and his body unmoving.

"Darth Maul," he said as he stepped forward, his hand on his saber.

"Glad to see you could make it, Kenobi," smiled Maul. "Where's your precious Padawan?"

"Somewhere you won't find him."

"What a shame," maul taunted. "He won't be here to see you fail, like you failed Anakin."

"I never failed Anakin."

"Then why do I have him?"

Obi Wan lunged at him, his saber leaving a lung beam of light in his wake. Maul bared his teeth, blocking the stab and then swinging his saber down at Obi Wan, who blocked, and then forced out his hand sharply, sending maul flying back against the wall.

"Well, if it isn't master Kenobi," a woman's voice chuckled behind him.

He had no time to turn around before he felt a quick, extreme pain in his head, and everything went black.

No, no, no, no, no!

Ahsoka dashed down the dark marble hallways, her heart pounding in her chest and her breath burning down her throat. Obi Wan could be dead by now.

Where could he be? The loud sound of her footsteps echoed back to her agains the hard stone walls, and all she could hear was her own footsteps.

Thunk.

She stopped, her heart dropping into her feet as she recognized the familiar sound of someone dropping to their knees.

"Good, now let's get him out of here," a man's voice said.

"Are you kidding? I'm not touching that Jedi slimo," a woman scoffed. "You carry him."

"Very well," the man replied.

Could it be Anakin? She ducked her head around the corner, spying the familiar silhouette of Barriss Offee, and the striking face of Darth Maul. She shivered, glancing down at the figure at their feet.

Obi Wan lay motionless, blood seeping from a shallow wound on his head.

Suddenly, Barriss turned, and Ahsoka ducked back against the wall again, breathing as quietly as she could.

"What's wrong," asked Maul.

"I though I... Heard something."

"Like what?"

"Forget it," she said, before following him out of the room.

Then it was silent.

Too silent.

Ahsoka crept soundlessly into the small room, looking for Obi Wan.

What she found was a thousand times worse.

On the floor lay Anakin, face up with his hands folded in a burial-esque position.

Was he dead?

He couldn't be dead, he was the chosen one.

Carefully, she tiptoed forward.

Suddenly, she tripped over a thin wire which ran across the length of the room.

Time seemed to slow as suddenly the room was blown to tiny pieces, a large wall of fire surrounding Anakin, making it impossible to see him.

The room filled with smoke and dust, as debris began to fall from the broken and chipped stone walls.

Ahsoka coughed, her lungs burning now, as the flames subdued. In front of her lay a large chunk of debris, where Anakin should have been, and one arm, his real one peeked out from under the wreckage. It didn't move, laying stiff under the stones that secured it to the floor. And then the blood began to seep out from the he sides of the rocks.

She had failed.

Anakin was dead.

Story Thanks to Emmaisdafawesomeboss


	14. Chapter 14

Darth Nurua

This wasn't the time, nor the place to grieve.

Ahsoka wrung her hands, her fingers caked in dust and sweat.

Her master was gone, this was just the way it was. What was important now was to protect the padawans, whom she had so foolishly left behind.

She stood now, her breath catching in her throat and her eyes welling up, but she did not allow herself to cry. With the extra kick of adrenaline running through her bloodstream, she sprinted for the padawans. She had left them alone, unprotected, and she had to get back to them.

As she bolted down the last hallway, she sighed with relief to see that all three of them were still there, and safe. They stood in a circle, facing outwards, their hands joined.

"Come on," she called, "Obi Wan's been captured."

"What about father," a nervous Luke asked.

Ahsoka had to take a deep breath. "We'll talk about that later."

There was one other strong collection f the force in this building, or rather, outside. We burst through the heavy durasteel doors, to find Obi Wan, still unconscious, and Maul beside him, a smirk on his face. Barriss was gone.

"You, you monster," Ahsoka screeched, flinging herself at maul, her lightsabers blazing.

He was quick to respond, wielding his darksaber and blocking her blow, then making a strike back. She deflected his attack, and used the force to push him away, sending him soaring through the air, until her finally landed, skidding across the sandy ground of the base.

"Ahsoka," called Tye.

"Help Obi Wan," she barked, advancing towards Maul.

The three rushed to Obi Wan's side, attempting to wake him up.

With a grunt, Obi Wan opened his eyes, and clutched his hand to his head, right over his wound, which bled more consistently now.

Leia quickly ripped a strip of cloth from her soft white robe, and wrapped it around his head, applying pressure to his wound.

"Can you stand," asked Leia, her hands shaking.

"Yes, thank you," Obi Wan replied. His voice was weak, but not hoarse. "We have to help Ahsoka. She can't take Maul alone. Where's Barriss?"

"She isn't here," Luke said, igniting his saber.

Tye quickly joined his master, deflecting and blocking the blows of Maul's sabers.

"Come on," said Obi Wan, taking the twin's hands.

"Not so fast," a woman's voice called.

Obi Wan turned, igniting his lightsaber immediately.

Barriss grinned, and her eyes glowed a golden yellow.

"Barriss, you don't have to do this," Obi Wan pleaded.

"Barriss is dead," she laughed. "I am Darth Nurua."

Obi Wan gritted his teeth as he lunged for her.

She didn't even draw her lightsaber, as she raised her hands, lighting snapping and popping from her fingertips. Obi Wan quickly deflected it, but she shot again, this time not at Obi Wan, but at Leia. She fell to the ground, writhing in agony. Luke leapt out to cover her, and protect her from Nurua, but instead he was blown back by the force of Darth Maul's lightning. Electricity fizzled through his clothes, burning the thin fabric. Tye raced out to block another blast of electricity from maul, but was quickly hoisted up in the air, clasping at his throat. He coughed and spluttered, gasping for breath.

And Maul smiled.

Ahsoka screamed, her voice ringing out in anger, her despair and urgency resounding against the hills.

Maul broke concentration for just one moment, dropping his hold on Tye to block Ahsoka's assault. Tye dropped to the ground, gasping and reaching for breath, hacking up a lung and then falling to the side, laying on the dirt ground, wheezing for breath.

"Ahsoka, we have to get out of here," Obi Wan pleaded.

"Not without the padawans," Ahsoka said, making her way over to a nearly unconscious Tye.

Nurua suddenly appeared in front of her, a crooked smile across her face, as she threw a small, round poke the across the ground, and it burst into smoke. She blew a kiss at Ahsoka, grinning wide, before disappearing into the plume of smoke.

The smoke was thick and opaque, Ahsoka could barely see her hand in front of her face. Worse, the chemicals in the smoke seeped into the skin in her throat, making it burn. She coughed, only making it worse. Her visions phased between clarity and a blur, as her consciousness seemed to run away from her.

When the smoke cleared, the padawans were gone.

"We have to look for them," Ahsoka said, clenching her fist until her knuckles turned white.

"We have no time," Obi Wan argued. "We have to warn the others."

"You can do that, master," Ahsoka grimaced. "The padawans are more important to me right now."

"I will tell the others. Did you happen to see... Anakin?"

Ahsoka shook her head. "He's dead," as mumbled, "a tripwire set off an explosion that killed him."

Obi Wan's eyes filled with sorrow.

"I understand."

Story Thanks to Emmaisdafawesomeboss


	15. Chapter 15

Darkness

Darth Maul towered over the twins and Tye, an eerie frown etched across his face.

"You are fools, children. You do not see the truth."

"What truth," Leia snapped, spitting her words out with passion.

"Your friend, Tano, killed your father."

"That's not true," Luke said. "Ahsoka would never hurt our father."

"Oh, but she did." He clicked a button on his communicator, and played back a video.

Ahsoka rushed into a room where Anakin lay, motionless. She seemed to stumble, and then the room burst into flames, leaving a dazed Ahsoka on the floor next to Anakin's corpse.

The twins felt their hearts drop at the sight of their murdered father. How could Ahsoka do this to them?

"I am not the villain here," Maul explained. "It was Tano."

Anger bubbled up within the twins like the fiery lava of Mustafar. Their tears ran in hot, red streams. Vengeance for their father's death consumed their minds, all they could think was how much they wanted to kill Ahsoka for her treachery.

"If you join me, I can help you. You can avenge your father's death."

"Yes, master," the twins agreed, in unison.

"Go, find Tano, and punish her. I will deal with her padawan," he grinned.

He turned, his black cloak fluttering in the sudden gust of wind, and drew his saber. With one hand, he lifted and choked Tye, and with the other, he drove his saber through Tye's stomach.

Tye dropped to the floor with a thud.

"It can't be," Obi Wan muttered as he skidded to a halt. Just for a moment, he could have sworn he felt... Anakin's presence.

But that was impossible.

Anakin is dead.

He sighed, deciding to check just to be safe, and ducked into the room he felt the force from.

Anakin lay on the floor, restrained by heavy durasteel shackles.

Hastily, Obi Wan cut the durasteel away, and slung Anakin's unconscious body over his shoulder.

He would make it out alive.

Obi Wan burst out of the building as fast as he could go with the extra weight of Anakin on his shoulders.

He quickly ran to the set co-ordinates where his team would be waiting.

"Where's Ahsoka," Ventress asked, her raspy voice this time a relief to Obi Wan.

"Still inside," Obi Wan said. "The children have been deceived, they think that Anakin is dead. Then Maul and Barriss took them from us, and we can't find them."

"You mean that wench is here," Ventress spat.

"If by wench, you mean the new Darth Nurua, then yes."

Ventress grinned wide. "I'll kill her."

"Revenge is not the Jedi way," Mace protested.

"You forget," Ventress said. "I'm not a Jedi."

Mace nodded. "We will join you to find the padawans and Ahsoka."

"Obi Wan, stay here and look after Anakin," Kanan ordered. "Don't worry about us."

With that, they left, leaving tiny clouds of dust where their feet touched the ground.

Something about this was wrong.

The twins made their way through the building, carefully making sure not to make a noise.

They knew that Ahsoka had killed their father, but somehow this felt... Wrong.

The sound of footsteps shocked them, and they drew their lightsabers.

Ahsoka burst into the room, stopping as soon as she saw the twins.

"Where's Maul? And Tye?"

They didn't answer, they just ran towards her, their lightsabers ready to strike.

"What's going on," Ahsoka yelped.

"You killed our father," the twins said in unison. "Now taste vengeance."

"I didn't kill you dad," Ahsoka protested. "It was a trap, set by Maul."

"Why didn't you tell us," the twins asked.

"I was about to," Ahsoka pleaded. "But you were taken before I had the chance!"

Suddenly, Luke fell to his knees. He sobbed, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm so sorry," he cried, "I'm sorry!"

"You are weak." Leia swung her saber at Luke. "You deserve to die."

Sparks flew, and a loud scraping sound resounded through the room.

Ahsoka knelt in front of Leia, her blades drawn to protect Luke.

Leia tutted, and jumped back.

"This is not the end," she declared as she disappeared.

Luke trembled, his hand on Ahsoka's arm, clutching her so hard his knuckles turned white and she felt a jolt of pain as he squeezed.

"We have to get out of here before Maul or Nurua show up."

Luke nodded, his hands shaking in fear.

When they got back to the meeting place, they found Obi Wan, stoking a fire next to a dark figure. Only when they got close did they notice who it was.

"What," Ahsoka gasped. "But he was dead, I saw him explode!"

"Dad," Luke panted. He wrapped his arms around the unconscious body, and hugged his father as tightly as he could.

"It must have been a trick," Obi Wan replied, smiling gently. "I'm just glad he's alive."

Suddenly, the once silent body of Anakin let out a groan.

"What happened?"

After a few minutes of coaxing, the three of them managed to get Anakin to sit up, and tell him what happened.

"Where is Leia," Anakin asked, discontent in his eyes.

Ahsoka shook her head.

Desperately, Anakin turned to Luke.

"She turned to the dark side," Luke said, his voice carrying a grave tone his father had never heard.

"We, we have to go find her," Anakin said, desperately.

"We will," Obi Wan reassured him, "once you are strong enough to stand."

"No, we don't have time." His brow furrowed in frustration. "We have to go now."

Ahsoka shook her head.

"You're too hurt, master. We can't do anything yet."

"We have no choice," Anakin said. "It's now, or never. Or Leia will be lost."

"How can you be sure," Obi Wan asked.

"She is too much like me."

Story Thanks to Emmaisdafawesomeboss


	16. Chapter 16 (END)

The End of the Sith

Ahsoka stayed behind, comforting a trembling Luke, and praying that her master would return. Anakin could not go with Obi Wan, and was forced to stay behind, caring for himself before putting himself and his family into harm's way.

Obi Wan took a breath as he entered the facility again, one too many times for his taste. He hoped to meet up with the others, and tell them that Ahsoka and Luke had made it out safely. His mind wandered to Leia, his common sense telling him that she would not make it, that it wasn't possible. He couldn't save everyone.

Leia seethed with hatred, her blood boiling in her veins. How could her own brother turn away? He was weak, and she would show him.

Maul burst in, his face turned down into a sickly frown, his eyes glinting golden yellow.

"Where is your brother," he demanded.

"My brother was weak," she spat, turning to face her master. "He gave into the call of the light."

Maul let out a loud, guttural yell, his body convulsing back and arching as his voice pierced through the quiet room.

"Bring him to me."

Leia grinned.

"Yes, my lord."

Column after column zipped out of Leia's peripheral vision as she made her way through the maze-like hallways.

Suddenly, a familiar figure emerged from a hidden entrance, his blue lightsaber ignited and casting bright blue light across his face. In the dark, she could make out his eyes, and the signature beard he had always sported.

"Obi Wan," she grimaced.

"Leia," he said, breathing a sigh of relief.

She bared her teeth, preparing to strike.

"You found her," another voice called, this one belonging to Mace Windu, who emerged from the hidden entrance now.

She took a step back, adjusting her attack, then darted forward, swinging her saber, leaving the ground. Obi Wan quickly blocked, batting her saber away.

"Leia, listen to me," he pleaded.

"Why should I listen to you? You are working with the woman who killed my father!"

"No, Leia-"

"You are evil," she roared, striking again, pushing him back a few feet.

"Go find Maul," Obi Wan told Mace. "I can deal with Leia."

She felt her anger and hatred surge through her, and she lashed out again, but Obi Wan simply blocked her attack.

"Go," he pleaded, as Mace turned to leave.

"We have to do something," Anakin urged. "I can't just wait around while my daughter is in there, controlled by a Sith."

"I agree," Ahsoka said, "but you can't walk."

"I can do it," he said, gritting his teeth and getting to his feet. "I can do this."

Ahsoka nodded.

The trio made their way back into the building, and split up almost immediately.

"I'll take Luke and go this way," Ahsoka said, pointing left.

"I'll go right," Anakin nodded, taking off in a mad dash.

Suddenly, he stopped, a familiar Zabrak standing in front of him.

"You will die," Maul grunted, lifting Anakin into the air by his neck.

Ahsoka and Luke made their way through the halls, panting for breath as they raced against time.

"You will die," a girl screeched from down the hall.

"Leia, no," A man said, and then grunted as he blocked her attack.

"Wait here," Ahsoka told Luke, before taking off at a mad sprint to save Obi Wan.

"Leia, it's a lie. Anakin is alive," Ahsoka panted, blocking the angry blows Leia threw at her, pushing Ahsoka back against the wall.

"If he is alive, where is he," Leia demanded.

"I thought they killed him," Ahsoka struggled to explain, "they tricked me into tripping the wire, and everything exploded, but he-"

Crash.

Leia pushed Ahsoka against the thick crystal glass with so much force that it shattered, and Ahsoka flew out of it, careening down to the ground.

Maul grinned, his power coursing through his veins with every passing moment. Anakin floated at the mercy of his fingertips, on the verge of death. He could destroy him, and end the chosen one, forever.

Suddenly, he was pushed back against the wall, and Anakin dropped to his knees, coughing and gasping for air.

"Maul, you are under arrest," Mace Windu announced.

Maul grinned, wide, pushing out his hand, and sending maul crashing into the hard polished stone wall behind him, watching the fire in his eyes go out as he sank to the ground.

"If it isn't the traitor herself," Ventress spat, circling Darth Nurua, eyeing her saber.

"Give up, assassin," Nurua smirked. "You don't have the skill, nor the strength to defeat me."

"I wouldn't say that if I were you," Ventress grunted, leaping towards her, her only saber ignited.

Nurua giggled as she blocked Ventress' attacks, taunting her with her skill.

Ventress stopped, her breaths short and hot, just for a moment.

"You die here," Nurua screeched, grabbing Ventress by the neck and lifting her off the ground.

Ventress felt her vision darken and cloud as less bloom made its way to her brain.

It was so peaceful, tranquil, and quiet.

She'd have to change that.

She let out a force she could only describe as a pulse of energy, throwing Nurua back against the wall.

"Now, Barriss Offee, this is where you end," she smirked, igniting her lightsaber.

Anakin drew his saber, leaping across the room to strike down maul.

His saber pierced through Maul's head, and his body crumpled to the floor.

Anakin rushed over to Mace to check if he was alive. But there was no pulse. Mace was gone. He hoisted the body onto his shoulders, and raced out of the room. He would have wanted to be cremated like the other masters.

"Leia, stop, this isn't you," Anakin's master pleaded.

Luke waited a few hallways over from the fight, anxiously bouncing on his heels.

"Dad!"

"Where are they," Anakin asked, his breath catching in his throat.

Luke simply pointed in the direction of his master and his sister.

"Stop," Anakin called. "Leia, it's me."

Leia turned, tears in her eyes, dropping her lightsabers to the floor.

"Dad?"

Anakin did not need to speak, as his lost child ran into his arms.

"Ahsoka! Ahsoka wake up," Anakin called.

Ahsoka laid on a medical table, bandages wrapped around her head and her arms. Behind her master stood Ventress, a smile across her tattooed frowning face. On her belt she wore the twin sabers she had been looking for.

"What happened," she croaked.

Anakin smiled.

"Balance."

Story Thanks to Emmaisdafawesomeboss


End file.
